Power rangers go busters
by alexrusso89
Summary: When the demons in mariner bay are released again a new team of rangers step up to combat them mentored by two veteran rangers and old friends returning to become rangers can the power rangers go busters win?
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers go busters

Prologue - deliver us from evil

, 40kms out of mariner bay there's a desert in the desert there are ruins of what many believe to be a temple " why are we here?" Overdrive black asked stepping out of the jet , the overdrive team fully morphed got out " cause mr Hartford thinks there's a powerful artefact here that can lead us to the greatest treasures in the universe " overdrive pink says walking forward " ok guys stay on your guard the entrance is over there " mack says, the overdrive head to the entrance of the ruins , there's a hole in what was once the floor " I'm guessing down there " overdrive blue says " yep " overdrive yellow says pushing blue into the hole.

, soon the rest of the team had descended into the hole , inside is a tomb with a coffin " wow it's ancient Egyptian ancient " overdrive pink says looking around , overdrive blue and black slide the lid off the coffin , it hits e floor with a thud , suddenly there's bright lights and three figures stand before the Rangers one on the left is left human with snake like skin in places a snake shaped helmet and wings the one on the right is bulky his head a skull his chest another skull with a what looks like a star used to be the the middle one is a red and cream humanoid dragon on his chest is a weird marking with a star in the middle .

" is doesn't look good" overdrive yellow says , the three figures laugh , overdrive rangers stand ready , suddenly the one on the right is gone , the rest of the overdrive rangers glance around as suddenly he appears striking black and causing him to de morph " he's fast" overdrive blue says " ya think" overdrive yellow says , will the overdrive black ranger slowly got up " well this couldn't get any...the figure had slit his throat " WILL!" Overdrive pink screamed , suddenly the figures laughed again , overdrive red charged the figure who had killed will , but he dodged stabbing overdrive blue in the process the other two had attacked yellow and pink , yellow fought the snake girl while pink had the dragon , pink went to punch the dragon the dragon blocked countered into a holding move " think yourself lucky" he said the. Snapped her neck "ROSE!" Overdrive yellow said as the snake girl stabbed rose " here's comes mercury" Mercury ranger said as he jumped down through the whole only for the skull figure to decapitate him " five down one to go " they said , mack overdrive red stood ready " this is going to be fun " he said , suddenly the figures Moaned In pain before shooting off into the sky " we will met again " one said as the disappeared " counting on it " mack said looking at his fallen friends .


	2. Episode 1 - beginning of the end

Power rangers go busters

Episode 1- the beginning of the end

Angel grove

" people say my parents were heroes my uncle was a hero too . Power rangers they'd tell my parents were , that was years ago now . They saved the world gee that story never gets old ".

"Casey!" Ashley Hammond former Yellow Astro ranger called " yes mom" casey replied , " your gonna be late " Ashley said " to be honest with all those attacks I'm surprised this town is still here " casey said " yeah well you have ...the power rangers to thank for it I know " casey cut off . " what's wrong Hun?" Ashley asked concerned for her daughter " you know what " casey snapped , Ashley sighed " you should have known your father was going to pick your brother " Ashley said " he doesn't even care about it " casey snapped anger showing " I know sweetie but your father made his choice " Ashley said " whatever " casey said and she stormed out "CASEY" Ashley called out but casey ignored her .

" she still upset?" Andros asked as he walked up. " you and I knew she always wanted to be it " Ashley said " I know" andros replied , Ashley sighed " out of all the colours the rangers wear why did she have to want that colour " Ashley said to no one in particular .

Mariner bay

, a yellow hummer sped down a dirt road " are you sure they've escaped ?" A spiked haired man said " I wouldn't have called you if they didn't " the other man replied with brown hair " I thought all this ended with the legends war " the brown haired man continued " evil never dies " the other replied " you know I hate you when your right " the brown haired man said , the spikey haired man smiled. " so what do we do now?" The brown haired man asked , the spiked hair man turned to him " you know I've been working something for something like this " he said " the brown haired man smiled.

Angel grove

, casey walked towards angel grove high school . Surprisingly the school after all those attack over the years still stood where it was and hadn't changed much at all . Casey walked into the school " hello ms casey " a voice said , casey turned to see the principal Eugene skullavich or skull as his known walking towards her " hello principal skullavich " casey said " skull just skull " skull said " I have a question skull" casey said " oh what is it?" Skull asked. " how come you and mr bulk help save the town but only parent and their friends got the credit?" Casey said . " well you see... Well I don't know to be honest " skull replied " it's ok mr skull I know your a hero " casey said , the bell rang and casey headed to class . , skull smiled " yea we are heroes " skull said .

In an unknown location

" first power rangers seal is away then they release us" the female demon snapped. " yes but they were different rangers vypra " the skull figure said " diabolico is right they weren't lightspeed " the dragon man said " so who were they Olympus ?" Vypra says " I don't know but were free and it's time we took this planet over once and for all" Olympus said , vypra and diabolic laughed " but first we need minons" Olympus said smirking " maybe there are others that hate the power rangers as much as we do " diabolico said turning to Olympus " perhaps " Olympus . " we will see" .

Mariner bay

, the yellow hummer came to a stop by he ruins , the two men got out and headed to the ruins , the two men descended into the hole " holy Sh..." The brown haired man said noticing mack " hey you ok?" The spikey haired man said walking never to mack " they killed them " mack said not looking at he two men " who is they?" The brown haired man asked. " three guys one looking like a dragon " mack said " did one look like a girl with snake features?" The brown haired man asked . " yes and a skull " mack replied " great vypra diabolico and Olympus " the brown haired man said , mack got up and looked at the two men " you know them?" He said " yes I fought them" the brown haired man said , the spikey haired man smiled " come on let's get you out of here" .

Angel grove

" face it sis dad likes me better " andros jr said taunting his sister " your just happy cause you can brag and show it off " casey snapped " yea so what ? It's more then you would do with it " andros jr sneered " at least I respect its heritage " casey snapped causing andros jr to slap his sister " oh crap I'm sorry sis " andros jr stammered " save it " casey said and she stormed away " don't tell mom and dad " andros jr called out casey didn't reply. , casey left the high school walking down the street , she stopped at a dojo .

, casey stepped inside the dojo " hello casey " a robotic voice said " hey alpha " casey said " oh hey casey what's up" Adam said walking out from his office " dad passed his mover on " casey said " oh ?" Adam said " my brother got it " casey said almost sounding emotionless " aww sorry casey " alpha said " it's ok but hey I got moms morpher " casey said " I know you care more about the heritage en your brother " Adam says " he only brags and shows it off " casey whined " I'm sure you would have made a great power ranger " Adam said smiling " I know " casey said , the phone in Adams office suddenly rang " excuse me " Adam said " ok I gotta head home anyway bye guys " casey said walking out " bye casey " alpha called before joining Adam in the office. " you need rangers huh?" Adam said on the phone " well I know someone who would like to be a ranger but she has a certain colour " Adam said smiling .

, casey walked home , when a car pulled up " hey kid " cassie said " hey Aunty cassie " casey said " come one I'll give you a lift home " cassie said , casey smiled and got into the pink 4x4 .

Casey and cassie walked through the front door of Ashley and andros' house " I'm home mom " casey said heading to her room " ok oh hey cas ' Ashley said " hey ash " cassie said walking into the living room , andros was sitting at the table " so what's wrong with casey?" Cassie said " I gave my morpher to casey and andros gave his to andros jr " Ashley said " ah I take it she wanted her fathers " cassie said . , Ashley nodded .

San Angeles

, vypra walked through a grass field and stopped at a necklace " hmmm" vypra said Picking it up , vypra could see mirratrix inside " you might be useful " vypra said before disappearing .

Mariner bay

, mack sat on the hospital bed , the brown haired leaned against the wall , the spikey haired man sat in a chair " ok so who are you guys " mack says " I'm carter greyson lightspeed red ranger " the brown haired man said " and I'm dr Tommy Oliver mighty morphin green ranger mighty morphing white ranger zeo ranger five red ranger red turbo ranger and black dino Thunder ranger " the spikey haired man said. " who your power rangers " mack said " yes " tommy said " good cause I'm overdrive red ranger and I need your help" mack said " no mack not over drive red and if you want to fight those demons your going to need this " tommy says handing mack a morpher . " now we need to make a stop " carter said " where?" Mack asked " home " tommy replied

Demon base

, vypra walked in " I found this " vypra said shooting the necklace with energy cause mirratrix to appear " I'm free" mirratrix said " yes but not for long " Olympus said walking upto her . " what do you mean?" Mirratrix asked " we need Minons " diabolico said " well maybe I could be of service " a voice said " jinxer " Olympus said " yes I could use her in my creations after I do a speed to keep her alive " jinxer said " good make it done " Olympus said , diabolico and vypra laughed , mirratrix didn't look to happy to be free now.

Angel grove

, tommy mack and carter stood outside angel grove juice bar " this is your home town angel grove?" Mack said " you know this place" tommy said " yes everyone knows about the power rangers here the only town to have four different ranger teams " mack says " five teams " carter says " so why are we here ?" Mack asks. " to see some old friends " Tommy says .

Ashley andros casey and andros jr sat a table inside when tommy walked in with mack and carter " tommy? Carter? " Andros says " hey guys " tommy says " hey tommy " Adam says walking up " what are you guys doing here ?" Ashley asks " we're here for casey" carter says " me?" Casey says surprised . " yes I called Adam earlier and he said you were interested in being a power ranger " tommy says " I am" casey says " then join my team I'm putting together mack here has joined as the blue ranger " tommy says " I'm in " casey says . " good " carter says handing casey a Morpher " so what colour am I ? Yellow? Pink? " casey says " red " tommy replies " her! You have her the red ranger !" Andros jr cries " why what's wrong with that " casey said " there's never been a female red ranger " andros jr snaps " uh there has Spd a squad had a female red and samurai rangers had a female red ranger " carter says , mack nods.

" nice to meet you casey I'm mack former overdrive red ranger " mack says " I'm casey daughter of Astro red and yellow rangers " casey replies , " I have to do some thing carter you and mack stay here " tommy says " sure no problem " carter says as tommy walks out " we still need a yellow " mack says " what about my cousin Kree " casey says " Leo and karones daughter ?" Andros asks " yes dad " casey says " well give her a call " andros says smiling " ok dad come guys lets go " casey says , carter and mack follow casey out of the juice bar " why her I got your morpher " andros jr whines " yes and you've given it no respect " andros snaps .

, tommy walked upto a house and knocked on the door , the door opened to reveal bulk " oh hey tommy what's up " bulk said " I wanted to give you and skull these you'll know when to use them " tommy said handing bulk a box " thanks tommy " bulk said " and thanks for your support over the years I know you never got credit for helping the Astro rangers " tommy says before walking away " welcome Tommy and thanks " bulk says he e goes back inside .

" so you want me to be the yellow ranger on this team?" Kree said " yes " carter said. " ok I'm in " Kree said " good" carter said handing Kree a morpher " hey at least it's a different colour en my moms or dads " Kree says smiling wide " the team is complete " carter says " good lets find tommy " mack says " of course let's go " Kree says walking out of her house , casey mack and carter follow.

Casey mack Kree and carter meet tommy at angel grove park " ah I take it you found a yellow ranger " tommy said " yes " carter said " good soon the demons will attack and you three must be ready " Tommy said " we will be " casey said .


	3. Battle of the shielddeath in the family

Go busters chapter 2

A death in the family battle for the shield

, Olympus ,diabolico and vypra stood in their new base a former villains base , mirratrix stood in a corner in chains " jinxer are you finished ?" Olympus snapped " yes my lord it's ready " jinxer said " Olympus over here " diabolico called , Olympus walked over to where diabolico was " yes ?" Olympus " I think I've found your minions " diabolico says pointing to a junkyard full of broken robot certain silver robots with a round gold heads " excellent " Olympus says .

Unknown location

In what looks likes a abandoned run down place a big metal cyclones with a red circle in the centre suddenly comes to life , two figures suddenly appear one male and one female .

Angel grove

Bulk looked inside the box tommy had given him " what ya got there bulky?" Skull asked walking up " tommy gave us his box he said we would know when to use them " bulk replied pulling out a small gun with what looks like a phone on its side " wow " skull says as bulk examines the gun " yea " bulk replied , skull the pulled out the second gun " a former power ranger and he gives us guns ? Really ?" Skull says " I know right it's morphing time " bulk says jokingly as he accidentally pulls the trigger " let's morphing " the guns says , bulk suddenly morphs into a gold power ranger with a beetle motif " bulky your a...a...a...power ranger " skull says shocked " not just guns skull Morphers " bulk says looking at his morphed self ( note Google beet buster to see what bulk looks like and stag buster for skulls ) .

Tommy , carter , mack, casey and Kree sat in angel grove park , suddenly silver robots appeared " cogs " tommy says " it's morphing time I guess " Kree says the three rangers pull out their Morphers " no wait their still calibrating to each of you you can't morph yet " carter says " don't worry I'll handle this " tommy says pulling out a gold belt buckle looking device " I've waited a while to do this it's morphing dragonzord " tommy says morphing into mmpr green ranger " it's been a while " tommy says cracking his knuckles .

Demons base

Mirratrix watched as jinxer went through a deck of cards " hmmm" jinxer says , jinxer then stops on a certain card " excellent this one " jinxer says the suddenly throws the card at mirratrix , the card hits mirratrix in the stomach , mirratrix screams in pain as a second mirratrix appears before turning into a female robot known as metal Alice a cybernetic enhancement attaches to the right side of mirratrix'a face " excellent there's some power rangers we want you to take care off in angel grove " jinxer says , both mirratrix and Alice nod " yes master " they says before leaving .

Angel grove

, tommy was busy fighting the cogs " wish we could get in their and help " Kree says " dot worry just wait I'll help tommy time for lightspeed " carter says morphing into lightspeed red , carter the joins the fight with tommy " thanks for the help " tommy says kicking some cogs " no probs once a ranger " carter says punching another cog " always a ranger " tommy answers punching a cog , the two veteran rangers fight hard but the cogs have out numbered them " there's too many " carter says " then you won't mind a helping hand dragon sword " a voice says , suddenly mega force red ranger appears slashing cogs before joining carter and tommy " troy we're glad to see you " carter says " yeah man " tommy says .

" think nothing of it " troy says slashing more cogs , suddenly laser blast hit all three rangers " damn that hurt " carter says " well it's only to get worse for you " metal Alice says appearing with mirratrix " metal Alice " troy says " and mirratrix " mack says , both villains laugh " looks like this mirratrix got some upgrades " carter says , suddenly both charge the rangers , tommy leaps over them as metal Alice swats troy away and mirratrix kicks carter sending both red rangers backwards , tommy then charges both only for both mirratrix and Alice to punch him hitting him in the chest sending him backwards " damn they hit hard " tommy says , carter and troy soon join tommy " wait till she has her weapon " troy says .

" I think it's time to finish them off " mirratrix says , Alice nods " fuzors combine " Alice says as she breaks apart , her legs Attach to mirratrix'a legs her arms attach to mirratrix's arms metal Alice's chest attaches to mirratrix's chest but metal Alice's head turns into a double ended sword , mirratrix grips Alice's head In her right hand " time to die " mirratrix says " not likely " troy says charging forward " lightning dash " mirratrix says , in a flash mirratrix slashes troy sending him backwards into carter " fusion power slash " mirratrix says as her swords charge , mirratrix then slashes all three rangers , sparks fly from all three rangers , Tommy and carter fall to the ground , troy gingerly gets up " I'll never give up" troy says as he charges mirratrix " foolish boy " Alice says " fusion slash " mirratrix says , mirratrix the slashes troy , troy's sword falls from his hand as troy fall to his knees his ranger form flickers .

" oh no" tommy says as a de morphed troy falls backwards not moving " your next " mirratrix says charging her swords again " let's end this " carter says , both rangers charge mirratrix " fusion slash " mirratrix says slashing both ranger , tommy falls backwards disappearing , sparks fly from carter as he drops to his knees , mirratrix stood over carter who was looking down , mirratrix raised her sword and brought it down " NO!" Casey screams , mirratrix then leaves ,Bulk and skull watched from the enterance of the park " where did tommy go ?" Skull asks " I don't know skull but I think the world is three rangers down " bulk says " come on bulky let's go " skull says , bulk nods " skull with our new powers we will protect this town it's what tommy would have done " bulk says " yes bulk we have defended the town before now we'll do it again" skull says.

A week later

Three coffins sat next to each other ready to be lowered into the ground , the attendants of this triple funerals was every power ranger except overdrive , Dana , Chad , Joel Ryan and Kelsey stood in front of the middle coffin , Gia Emma jake Noah Orion and robo knight stood around the coffin on the far right , Jason ,rocky , Alisha , tanya , Ashley, andros , Kimberly , Katherine, Adam, zack , billy corner , Ethan , Trent and Kira stood around the last coffin the other rangers stood a little bit back , bulk , skull , Kree, mack and casey stood to the side , Leo walked up stood in front facing the others behind the coffins " we're all here to say goodbye and thanks to our friends former power rangers and Legends tommy Oliver was one of our greatest rangers one four teams and mentoring one team he will always be remembered as a good friend always willing to help carter was the toughest and most hard working guy I know always willing to fight always willing to help out he never gave up right to the end troy *sighs* I didn't know him too well but he was a great red ranger and will be dearly missed " Leo says the looks down at the coffins " we will miss you guys " Leo says , Leo the walks back over to karone cuddling her tight. , the coffins are then lowered into the ground ,skull plays amazing grace on a portable piano bulk softly sings amazing grace .

" what do we do know ?" Kree asks " we fight we protect the people " mack replies , all three rangers nod , bulk and skull nod at each other


	4. Chapter 4 its morphing time finally

Earth's Orbit:

An enormous space fortress settles in earths orbit its dark and cold , it houses some the most vile creatures in the universe the ship is the former stronghold of the infamous sledge and later on snide , after snide got the crashed ship back into space after his defeat it was lost in space till two unlikey allies found it , merging it with the former mother ship of the armada the new ship called the trojan was now back , fury , curio , poisandra , and wrench from sledges crew still were on the ship vekar and gasket along with achrena had taken control now the three were on the bridge

"Sir we've reached earth ," a vivex said.

"Good alert gasket and summon fury ," said vekar.

"Yes my lord we'll destroy the power rangers " poisonandra said.

"Yes Poisonandra we will. " fury walked onto the bridge

"Now fury take a group of Vivex and x borgs to earth and attack the city !," Vekar ordered .

"All hail Vekar !," Fury shouted.

The Ranger's House:

Phill diffy and the doctor had just left and Ashley had returned to the kitchen where her daughter Casey and her niece Kree

" dont worry you will find a blue ranger "

Casey and Kree nodded

" you may not have time for that "

Casey and Kree looked up to see jason he was pointing at the tv the news was showing angel grove park being attacked

" come on Kree lets go "

Kree nodded as both her and Casey left the house

" Ashley give that power rider a call "

Ashley nodded.

Fury laughed as the vivex and x borgs attacked the civilains and buildings of the town

" we will see about that "

The two teens battled the drones as the generals watched. "Pitiful children they hardly stand chance," said Fury .

"Don't get cocky fury " Poisonandra replied appearing with curio

"Man these guys our tuff," said Kree

"Yeah but, huh, we got keep them away from the people ," said Casey breathlessly, " right" she continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," her words cut off by kree being knocked to the ground by a strike to herribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me ahh! ...," Kree punched a vivex that fell backwards into some x borgs causing them to blast six vivex surrounding Casey " wow talk about friendly fire" Casey punched another x borg.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Casey said,

"Yeah me too," Kree replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then big bro," Casey said.

"Its morphing time! " Casey and Kree shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by vivex and the x borgs

" what's wrong we can't morph and...ah we're getting beat!," Casey screamed into her Morpher.

"The morphers aren't fully bonded to you guys yet ," Ashley said franticly.

"Great time to tell us " Kree said trying to fend off two drones.

"Look Kree Alpha is working on ... anyway you just have to hold them off for about five more minutes," Ashely said to the slightly angered teenagers

"Damn we don't that kind of time," Casey said.

"Well I don't know guys , jason do you have any ideas...jason? Ashley said looking away from the screen to find Jason gone.

"Pitiful scum ," Fury said as he and Poisonandra walked towards the downed teens.

"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Fury said. Then as they came within inches of them they were met with a split kick sending them to the ground.

"Huh?" Kree said in surprise

"you'll pay for this" Fury said.

"No! this ends now! Oni sanjou! !," power rider den o screamed. The teens watched as a flash of pure red light covered the power rider and as it faded he was covered in grey armor with red accents, his eyes were red and shaped like peaches .

"Alright " Kree said as den o went on the attack cutting through the x borgs with his sword first two by two then three by three, then focused on two generals and fought then at the same time.

" you pitiful you think you can defeat us you and the so called power rangers will die like all others on this forsaken planet " fury said den o then slashed fury from behind.

"Look out!," poisonandra screamed seeing Den o charging at him. Just as she was about to strike fury blocked

"Not good enough rider , " fury said with a cocky smile

"For a giant cat your pretty dumb ," said den o.

"Um ...," Kree asked

"Way ahead of you ," Casey replied.

"Alright lets try this again ," Kree said.

"Its morphing time!," they all yelled.

Pliers of red and yellow light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with black accents.

" Alright guys" den o kicking fury backwards " lets end this together " he continued "Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Cassy said. "Power axe !," he called, as large black axe appeared in his hands, " courtesy of a friend " continued as he went into high speed spin throwing off sparks of blue energy destroying, all of the vivex around him.

"Ok that was good Casey but now its my turn," Kree said as they starslinger a yellow metallic looking sling shot ( yellow rangers weapon in space ) appeared in her hand. "Star attack!," she yelled. as she blasted the x borgs near to her.

"Ok guys my turn," den o said as he called for his sword " den slasher " He called as his medium sized sword with a red blade charged up " tome for my thuderous sword finisher techinque" Den o launched an energy attack from his sword hitting every remaining vivex and x borg along with Fury , poisonandra and Curio "You've won this time but this isn't over," fury said as he, Poisonandra and curio retreated.

A few minutes later in the power chamber

Ashley stood and looked at the new rangers and den o " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over the forces of evil will not stop till he has conquered earth ., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives," she told the teenagers . "Don't worry mom we'll defeat Them ," Casey extending her hand. "All I have to say is if they want this planet they'll have to go through me ," kree said placing her hand on top of his. " You know I really hate bullies be them human or alien," Phill diffy put his hand ontop of theirs " me and momotaros and the doctor will be here to lend a helping hand till at least you get a blue ranger " Casey and Kree smiled " you are more than a team more than heroes we're a family and when seven become one no evil no injustice can stop us we are power rangers!" The three teens and ashley all nodded and looked at jason and alpha.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this relunch of season one of power rangers go busters please keep a look out for new posts in its story and other power riders


End file.
